Poor Aerrow
by Cartwright123
Summary: Piper gets...............not revenge but mabey a fair amount of money
1. Chapter 1

me: after wrighters block this was all i could come up with

piper: told you if you stayed up all night you wouldnt be abel to wright

demon piper: hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha

me:Im going to kill you me chase piper around with a baseball bat

piper: *sighs* (then goes and gets a video camara)

piper:americas home video here i come

* * *

aerrow was stumped....................about what- well, not even he knew! today was well, bad. piper told them to do extra homework! 2 more pages of algebra. but it got better when he got bored and tried to make other words out of the word algebra.  
algebra alge bra then piper came and looked at his paper. now she is mad again! 'must be her time of the month again' he thought grimly.

last time she took it out on stork. stork was drowning on and on about mind worms. The whole "piper you have to have mindworms" and she went balistic . She grabbed him by his collar and threw him out a window.... well the only good part was that the condor was landed so he only fell, mabey 10 feet.

The time before that it was finns turn. Piper was working hard at doing her homework. Finn was tappinghis pencil........thum thum thmpt thumthum ...........piper became anoyed and ,well, stole all of his hair jel .Causing him to be her slave for well 7 days. That one was very funny. He had to dress up as a fairy princess, the whole shebang, with a pink tootoo with, white tights, and a crown. he even had to let piper put make up on him; model her belly dancing dresses *THATS FOR YOU RACH AND SAPHIRE*.

then with Junko; well not even he was a match for her. What she did to him was so horrid I wont even mention it. Lets just say it involved a bikinni *shudders uncontrollably*

then poor Radar, lets say he will never look the same again.  
you know I am going to be next...........*gulp*

Piper started her treatment on him today. making him do extra homework, when he normally did less. Then she assigned a bogus english assigment. He had to sing his favorite childhood song and *sigh* make a dance to go with it. Funny thing is that Piper knows his favorite childhood song..................... I Love You by Barney . She also knew that he allready had a dance to go with it. She was going to...........make him do that. That was how she was going to get him.

*THE NEXT DAY*

'oh well...........here goes.' Aerrow thought to himself as he and Stork walked to the classroom on the Coundor." this should be funny" said Stork. "Say any thing and you'll go flying out the window again.............only this time when its flying!"  
"Aerrow, your presentation;pleaze." piper commanded "Here goes," he mumbled

"I love you you love me we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you wont you say you love me to I love you you love me were best friends like friends should be with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you wont you say you love me to."

Aerrow did a little jig to go with it. When he looked at Piper her mouth was haging open.............And if that wasn't bad enough she had a video camra.  
she recorded the whole thing!!!

* * *

Me:that was horrid

Aerrow:your telling me

Piper stares at aerrow

me:piper take a picture..it'll last longer!

Deamon piper:ok pulls out a camra tacks a million pictures

aerrow:gawd

me :gawd

*aerrow backs away slowly.*

*both pipers run after him both tackel him both get into a cat fight over him*

me: i need new friends..........................*sighh*


	2. Poor Piper

me: I don't know what it is with my stories but some one is always getting hurt.

Demon piper: you, me, every one.

piper: *looks like shes about to kill*

Demon Piper: WHY DID YOU STAB ME WITH A POTATO PEELER!

me:*backs away slowly*

Demon piper: I will kill you!

*tries to strangle me*

piper was skipping down one of the many hhallways in the condor, humming, she was happy. She had another person added to her list of people that she has embarrassed publicly. First the pictures of Finn in a Toto. Junko in a bikini. Radarr with out any hair. Stork, well he was embarrassed by the fact he couldn't out fight a girl or at least stand his ground...............

'Yet in doing all those things, Aerrows was the funnest. He had had to sing his favorite childhood song. And Piper just might make some money out of it. She honestly might win Americas funniest home video. The funniest part was when Aerrow saw that I was recording it all............................' Piper thought to her self as she went to her room to grab the tape and ship it off. Once she safely had a hold of the tape she walked to the condors mail box.

What she didn't realize was that during her whole I'm better than you stage, Aerrow had conducted a plan that had succeeded. Aerrow had entered pipers room and switched the tapes. Taking his tape and switching the tape with one that he had recorded of piper. When she was younger. Piper in the tape was wearing a princess outfit while bullying all the other boys. Ever one except Aerrow. In fact In the tape she was caught making out with a picture of Aerrow..........

Aerrow had kept that tape forever. because of two reasons. 1.) Life was simpler then Piper and Aerrow had walked around the play ground holding hands and no one ever teased him or her. 2.) Piper was so pretty, So happy in the video

He would never forget it................. It was as if it was another life time...............another world.............another girl.

* * *

Me: Get your........hands........off of............me demon piper.................

demon Piper: you wish

Piper : *recording it all*

Aerrow: you'll never learn


End file.
